A Little Love
by XxxDeathStarxxX
Summary: Kish and Ichigo are kids. kish saves Ichigo and later she goes to his school. But he wont let any one make them be apart including her parents and the teachers...
1. Saver

A Little Love A Little Love

By:XxxDeathStarxxX

XxxDeathStarxxX: I'm sorry everyone, I haven't been updating much. :(

It's just… I have a million reports and projects to do! I'm only typing this now cause I woke up early. I just wanted you to know I haven't forgotten you people! This's a sweet little KishXIchigo.

* * *

A five-year-old cat girl was sitting on a picnic table playing with her new, red bouncy ball. She had a cute little kitty grin as the ball bounced up and then down, then up again.

She had red hair and two brown eyes that made you think of eating a chocolate chip cookie. Her two furry ears twitched with excitement that only a five-year-old could have. The girl wore a purple sun-dress with black boots, and her hair was up into pigtails with her strawberry hair ties.

She covered her mouth as a giggle started to come out. She was waiting for her parents to come out from a house they were looking at. All the girl remembered was that they were talking about 'finding some where better to live'.

The ball started to bounce away from the picnic table. The girl's tail twitched like a cat stalking prey. She leaped at the ball but it continued to bounce away.

She ran after it with out a care, not seeming to notice it was getting closer to the road. The ball finally stopped in the middle of the black path. The girl walked into the road lightheartedly.

As she was about to stretch her hand out to get her prize, her ears raised. What was that? A noise, coming closer? She blinked and started to look down the road, a large truck was coming at her.

Her eyes grew big, she was to scared to move. The little girl bit her lip and closed her eyes in fear.

* * *

She felt a pressure, and then heard the truck going whizzing down the road. She opened her eyes expecting to see the sky above her after being knocked down. Instead she saw a boy on top of her breathing tiredly.

She blinked, what had happened? "Are you all right?" he asked when he had gotten his breath back. "Y-yes. What happen?" the girl asked the boy.

He got off from on top of her and sat up, she did the same giving her, her first good look at him.

He had forest green hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. He was probably a year older then her. His legs were thin and looked too long for him. His hair went to his shoulders witch made him look older for some reason. His ears were pointy and had a slight curve to them. The boy had on a navy blue shirt, camouflage pants, and worn out sneakers.

"You shouldn't go in the road! You almost got hit by that truck, you should be more careful!" he said with a bit of a harsh tone but not meanly.

"You saved me?" the girl asked, wide eyed. The boy blushed modestly and nodded. Admiration glowed in her eyes as she looked at the boy twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO! Where are you!?" the girl heard her parents calling. She turned in the direction of the sound and then at the boy. "Thank you!" she said and ran up to him hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the lips.

She smiled and waved. "Bye-bye! And thank you again!" She raced away to find her parents before the boy could stop her.

He put his hand on his lips, shocked. His eyes then filled with longing, "So that is your name Konecko-chan? Ichigo…" he whispered to himself. The wind whipped around him making his hair fly around, and as it went so did he. Gone without a trace…

* * *

XxxDeatStarxxX: Short yes, but it's just the opening so keep your pants on! You have to cause this's only 'T'. Please review me! I know I'm becoming slower but I'm trying, I really am!


	2. New Class Mate

A Little Love

A Little Love

Chapter Two: School Mate

Kish sighed as his teacher continued a boring speech that he had stopped listening to about ten minutes ago. He wore a bored expression, if it weren't for his hand keeping his head up from the table he would have fallen asleep.

Kish found school to be rather dull… He **hated** wearing the school uniform, he **hated** homework, and he **really** hated his teacher, Mrs.Yomoko!

She was a thin bird-ish lady. Her hair went to her mid back, not that you could tell since it was always in a tight bun. It was a peach color. Small pure white wings sprouted from her back. She usual wore very formal clothing. She had a very "I'm so perfect and rich," attitude.

If first grade sucked this much he really didn't want to find out what the other- he paused counting in his head, ELEVEN years would be like, plus four or more in college.

Not that that mattered, because when Kish turned sixteen he would quite school and join the marines! He liked the thought a lot. That or… well, it was a secret little wish of his to open a candy-slash-ice cream store. He just liked the idea of it- and why would you need school to sell candy?

"And lastly I would like you all to welcome your new classmate! This's Momomiya Ichigo!" Mrs. Yomoko said in her loud voice that made Kish's long ears twitch.

Kish took a quick gaze to the front of the classroom. A small girl was hiding behind the teacher, which didn't work well because she was thin as a post. She had cat ears that were slanting down, her brown eyes were looking for anything filmier.

And then they landed on Kish. His mind started racing a million miles an hour. 'Its her!' it seemed to shout. "Konecko?" he finally asked out loud standing up. Ichigo blinked and started to blush. "Kishu, sit back down!" Mrs.Yomoko ordered.

Ichigo ran up to him quickly and grabbed his hand. "Is that your name? Kishy?" she asked. He nodded absent-mindedly.

"Do you know this boy honey?" A woman with red hair asked walking up from behind and squatted down to her daughter's eye level.

Ichigo nodded excitedly. "Ahan, ahan! He saved me from big mean scary truck!" she tried to imitate something that was supposedly evil in turned out to really being her arms waving around in the air.

"I see… I think." Mrs. Momomiya said. "Well, since you are already acquainted, why don't you show her around the school Kish?" Mrs.Yomoko said, knowing how much Kish hated volunteering.

He smiled brightly, this was one school job he would do any day! "Of course Mrs.Yo-moe-ko!" He said, much to his teacher's annoyance. Kish grabbed the girl's hand and rushed out the door before the teacher could change her mind.

"See you later Ichigo!" he herd her mother calling from the doorway. Mrs. Momomiya turned to Mrs.Yomoko, "Eager one, isn't he?" "Quite." She stated annoyed.

"Slow down Kishy! My legs are a lot shorter then yours!" the cat girl pleaded tiredly. Kish stopped abruptly. "Sorry, I just wanted to leave before the teacher changed her mind, Konecko-chan."

"Why do you call me that?" she asked. "Cause you got kitty ears." Kish reached out and started to pet one of the young girl's fury ears. She tilted her head to the left and stared at him. "Well you got ears like an elf!" said Ichigo tugging at one gently.

Suddenly she stopped and glanced at his uniform. It was dark blue jacket, shorts and matching tie. "What'cha wearing?" she asked pointing at the suit. "Everyone has to wear the same thing… it's boring." Said Kish in a very depressing tone.

Ichigo blinked, "Why?" "Cause grownups think its proper or somethin' like that. Now how 'bout I show you around?"

"Alright Kishy!" she exclaimed hugging his arm.

Kish blushed slightly but didn't push her away, he kind of liked it. "Well, over here is the gym…" He said pointing at two large doors. Ichigo continued holding onto his arm as the two walked down the halls.

XxxDeathStarxxX: Yes it's short but you have to work with me people! I shouldn't even **be** typing right now so be happy!

Kish: Why'd you change your name?

XxxDeathStarxxX: Cause I learned that if you call yourself 'san' its kind of like going around calling yourself the all great (insert name here). Suffixes are for other people to use.

Kish: But aren't you great? I mean some people bow, some people hail you, some worship…

XxxDeathStarxxX: I was sort of stealing your name any ways…

Kish: True…

XxxDeathStarxxX: Please review!


End file.
